Lost Hope
Ich wache in einem dunklem Raum auf. Das einzige Licht, das in den Raum gelingt, kommt vom Mond, der leicht durch das Fenster scheint. Ich liege auf dem hartem, eiskaltem Boden und schaue mich um. Da steht sie wieder und starrt mich an. „Keine Sorge, ich tue dir nichts. Ich töte nur die, die es verdienen! Vertrau mir, ich bin doch deine BESTE FREUNDIN!“, mit diesen Worten kam sie mit einem fast schon wahnsinnigen Lächeln auf mich zu, in der einen Hand ein Messer, in der anderen Hand eine schwarze Rose. Schritt für Schritt kommt sie näher und ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Jetzt steht sie genau vor mir und... „AHHH!“ Ich wache schreiend und Schweiß gebadet auf. Ich gucke auf die Uhr. 3 Uhr nachts, na toll schon wieder dieser Albtraum. Seit diesem Tag träume ich von nichts anderem mehr und immer wieder wache ich an der gleichen Stelle auf. Ihr fragt euch sicher wer ich bin und wer 'Sie' ist. Okay ich werde es euch erzählen. Mein Name ist Amy, bin 17 Jahre alt und ich lebe zur Zeit in einer psychiatrischen Anstalt, da mir vor drei Monaten etwas schreckliches widerfahren ist und ich es hier verarbeiten soll. Was genau mir passiert ist werdet ihr im laufe dieser Geschichte erfahren. Und mit 'Sie' meine ich meine damalige beste Freundin Hope. Wieso damalige und wieso ich Albträume von ihr habe werdet ihr dann noch erfahren, aber fangen wir doch am Anfang an. Hope hatte brustlanges Blondes Haar, himmelblaue Augen und ganz blasse Haut. Sie war etwa 1,70 m groß und für ihr alter echt dünn. Ich und sie kannten uns seit wir klein waren. Wir waren vom Kindergarten an bis zur Highschool immer zusammen. Wir hatten immer eine menge Spaß, doch im letzten Jahr hatte sie sich stark verändert. Als wir in die Zehnte kamen, kam sie mit Rayn zusammen. Sie war seid der siebten in ihn verliebt, also freute ich mich natürlich für sie. Anfangs war dann nach alles normal, doch dann hat sie angefangen sich zu verschließen, hat kaum noch mit mir gesprochen und hat immer lange Sachen getragen. Es gab schon fast keinen Kontakt mehr zwischen uns, bis ich eines Tages, als ich mit meinem Hund im Wald spazieren war, sie weinend am Fluss unter der Brücke gefunden habe. Ich setzte mich zu ihr, sagte nichts, legte einfach nur einen Arm um ihre Schulter und wartete ab bis sie was sagte. Nach einer langen, fast schon ewigen,Stille hörte sie auf zu weinen und guckte mich an. Ich schwöre euch, in all den Jahren habe ich sie noch nie so fertig gesehen. Das einzige was sie heraus brachte war ein stilles „Danke...“. Ich lächelte sie an und guckte dann runter zum Fluss „Nicht dafür, wofür sind beste Freunde denn da?“ Plötzlich umarmte sie mich und fing wieder an zu weinen. Ich legte ihr meine Hand auf den Rücken und wollte gerade etwas sagen als sie anfing zu sprechen „Es...es tut mir so Leid Amy!... I.. Ich hab dich total vernachlässigt.. nu..nur weil ich... ich... zu viel mit meinen eigenen Problemen zu...kä..kämpfen hatte...!“ „Dir muss es nicht Leid tun, du hattest sicher einen guten Grund und ich bin dir auch nicht böse“, erwiderte ich. So saßen wir dann eine gefühlte Ewigkeit unter der Brücke, bis sie wieder aufhörte zu weinen und von mir los ließ. Sie sah mich an, ich lächelte nur. „Alles wieder okay?“, fragte ich sie, doch sie guckte nur runter zum Fluss. Nach etwa 5 Minuten sagte sie plötzlich: „Du bist meine beste Freundin, also möchte ich keine Geheimnisse vor dir haben.“ Jetzt guckte sie mir genau in die Augen. „Es bleibt unser Geheimnis okay?“, fragte sie mit ernster Mine. Ich nickte. „Meine Eltern lassen sich Schieden. Sie streiten sich nur noch und lassen ihre Aggressionen dann an mir aus...“ Ich muss sie in diesem Moment wohl sehr fragend an geguckt haben, denn sie fuhr fort „Sie schlagen mich, das ist einer der Gründe wieso ich nur noch lange Klamotten trage, ich will nicht das es wer weiß“ Ohne drüber nachgedacht zu haben fragte ich: „Und die anderen Gründe?“ Hope sah mich verblüfft und geschockt an, als hätte ich sie bei etwas verbotenem erwischt. „Ich... Ich... Man Fuck... Wie soll ich dir das nur sagen? Man scheiß... guck es dir selbst an!“, sagte sie auf einmal sauer und riss ihre Ärmel hoch. Ihre Arme waren ganz blau und grün und überseht mit Narben und Schnittwunden. In dem Moment konnte ich verstehen, wieso sie sich in ihren langen Oberteilen verstecken wollte. Ihre Eltern hatten sie echt übel zugerichtet und sie selber wusste wohl keinen anderen Ausweg mehr als sich selbst zu verletzen. Ich umarmte sie, versuchte Worte für all das zu finden, brachte aber nichts weiter als ein „Ab jetzt bin ich für dich da, lass die Klinge weg!“ raus. Als ich dann von ihr los ließ lächelt sie mich an. „Ich wusste das du so was in der Richtung sagen würdest, aber so einfach ist das nicht!“ Ich stand auf und stellte mich vor sie, streckte eine Hand aus „Komm wir gehen was spazieren und du erzählst mir alles, währenddessen rufe ich dann meine Mutter an und sage ihr, dass du die nächsten Tage bei uns schlafen wirst. Danach gehen wir zu dir, holen ein paar Sachen und dann geht es auf zu mir, okay?“ Sie machte ihre Ärmel wieder runter, lächelte mich an und nahm meine Hand. Wir machten alles so wie abgesprochen und so wohnte sie fast zwei Wochen bei mir. Etwa sechs Wochen nach unserm Treffen unter der Brücke, redeten wir wieder jeden Tag miteinander. Sie erzählte mir immer alles, das von ihren Eltern, wie sie sich fühlte und auch wie es mit Rayn lief. Naja jedenfalls, eines Morgens stand Hope verweint vor meiner Haustür. Ich ließ sie rein, machte ihr einen Kakao und sie erzählte mir, dass sie Rayn besuchen wollte, doch als sie auf die Straße ein bog, sah sie wie sich Rayn und Kate, das beliebteste Mädchen der Schule, küssten. Sie erzählte mir auch, das Rayn sie wohl gesehen haben musste, da er auf sie zugelaufen kam, doch sie wollte nicht reden, wollte nur weg von ihm und deswegen kam sie zu mir. Ich tröstete sie, als ihr Handy ging. Auf dem Display stand 'Rayn Schatz'. Sie und ich guckten uns an. „Ich will nicht mit ihm reden, geh du dran..“ Also ging ich ran. „ Rayn was willst du? Hope will nicht mit dir sprechen!“ „Wieso nicht? Ich will ihr das alles doch nur erklären, sie hat da was missverstanden!“ Hope guckte mich an, sie konnte alles hören „Da gab es nichts misszuverstehen, das war eindeutig“, flüsterte sie mir zu. „Rayn? Ganz ehrlich? Glaubst du wirklich, das du dich da noch so einfach raus reden kannst?“ „Sag Hope bitte, dass ich um acht Uhr an der Brücke auf sie warten werde. Ich will ihr alles erklären! Ich will sie nicht verlieren!“ Ich legte auf und Hope starrte mich an. „Ich will da nicht hin, was ist wenn er sie mit bringt?“ Ich und sie unterhielten uns, machten eine Liste was positiv an dem Gespräch sein könnte und was negativ. Als es dann immer später wurde beschloss sie, doch hin zu gehen. „Was hab ich schon zu verlieren? Kommst du mich danach da abholen? Dann gehen wir noch eine Runde mit deinem Hund in den Wald.“ Ich nickte. Sie blieb bis etwa halb acht bei mir und machte sich dann auf den Weg, es wurde schon richtig dunkel Richtung Wald, also lieh ich ihr eine meiner Regenjacken. Als es um acht anfing zu Gewittern, zog ich mich an und machte meinen Hund fertig. „Ich brauche eh eine halbe Stunde bis ich da bin, solange werden sie ja nicht brauchen“, dachte ich in diesem Moment und machte mich auf den Weg. Als ich auf die Straße zur Brücke einbog, sah ich wie Rayn halb über dem Geländer hing und Hope fest hielt damit sie nicht in den Fluss fiel. Ich rannte los, doch sah nur noch wie Hope fiel. Die Strömung war durch das heftige Gewitter sehr stark geworden und als ich an der Brücke ankam, war von Hope schon nichts mehr zu sehen. Ich schrie nach ihr, weinte wie noch nie und erst nach ein paar Minuten holten ich mein Handy raus und wählte den Notruf. Einen Monat nach dem Selbstmord von Hope war ihre Beerdigung und ich sag euch, so scheiße habe ich mich in meinem ganzen Leben nicht gefühlt. Rayn, Kate, ein paar andere Klassenkameraden, ein paar Lehrer, Hops Eltern und ich waren da. Hopes Leiche hat man nicht mehr gefunden, also gab es eine Beerdigung ohne Leiche. Es war klar das sie den Sturz nicht überlebt haben konnte und da sie nirgends aufgefunden werden konnte, gab es keine andere Möglichkeit als das sie tot war. Rayn erzählte auf der Beerdigung, das er Hope über alles geliebt hatte, das er sie versucht habe abzuhalten, aber das alles zu spät war. Er sagte das er niemals vergessen wird wie er ihre Hand festhielt damit sie nicht in den Fluss fällt und wie sie einfach seine Hand los gelassen hat. Ihre Eltern haben ebenfalls eine Rede gehalten. Sie sagten, dass sie das alles nicht verstehen könnten, sie waren doch eine glückliche Familie und Hope hätte nie irgendwelche Anzeichen von Depressionen oder Selbstmordgedanken gezeigt. Schon seltsam wie die Menschen selbst auf einer Beerdigung lügen, um ihren eigenen Ruf zu erhalten. Als nächste war Kate dran, was mich verwunderte, da sie und Hope nie wirklich was miteinander zu tun hatten. Doch Kate hielt ihre Rede für alle Schüler und Lehrer. Sie sagte, dass wir sie alle vermissen würde, ganz besonders sie, sie habe sich ja so gut mit Hope verstanden. Ich konnte all diese Lügen nicht mehr hören und wollte einfach gehen. Als ich mich zur Straße umdreht, sah ich ein fremdes Mädchen in schwarzer Sweatshirt-Jacke. Sie hatte die Kapuze auf, doch ich konnte erkennen das sie darunter kurze schwarze Haare hatte. Noch jemand der nichts mit Hope zu tun hatte und dennoch auf ihrer Beerdigung war, ich fragte mich sauer was der scheiß soll und verschwand. Ich ging zur Brücke, ich hatte diesen Ort, seit dem Selbstmord vermieden, doch jetzt zog er mich irgendwie magisch an. Ich stand also auf der Brücke und brach in Tränen aus, ich vermisste Hope, wie konnte sie mir das nur antun. Abends machte ich mich wieder auf den Weg nach Hause. Auf dem Weg kam mir das fremde Mädchen mit der schwarzen Sweatshirt-Jacke entgegen, sie guckte zu Boden. Beim vorbei laufen konnte ich einen Blick in ihr Gesicht erhaschen. Ich blieb geschockt stehen. „Hope?“ Ich dreht mich um, doch das Mädchen war verschwunden. „Das kann nicht, sie ist tot, das muss ich mir einbilden“, dachte ich mir und ging weiter. Zu Hause angekommen lag ein Brief in meinem Zimmer. Auf ihm stand 'An meine beste Freundin'. Geschockt öffnete ich ihn und lass was drin stand. Hay Amy, Ich bin froh das ich eine so tolle Freundin wie dich an meiner Seite hatte. Dank dir ist mir das letzte Jahr hier um einiges leichter gefallen. Auf meiner Beerdigung habe ich gehört was alle sagten, was Rayn, meine Eltern und Kate erzählten. Ich sah wie dich das alles verletzte und du gingst. Aber keine Sorge ich werde es ihnen heimzahlen. Sie alle werden es büßen gelogen zu haben, Rayn, meine Eltern und Kate. Alle Menschen dieser Welt die lügen und andere betrügen, sie werden alle sehen was sie davon haben. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns irgendwann wieder. In Liebe, deine ''lost Hope''''' In den darauf folgenden Tagen wurden die Leichen von Rayn und Kate im Haus von Rayns Eltern gefunden. Ihnen wurden die Kehlen auf geschnitten. Die ganze Wohnung stand unter Wasser und vor der Haustür lagen zwei schwarze Rosen. Ich hatte keine andere Erklärung dafür, als das es Hope gewesen sein musste, sie hatte sich gerecht und als nächstes waren ihre Eltern wohl dran. Wieso ich mir so sicher war? Naja, erstens durch den Brief und zweitens weil schwarze Rosen Hops Lieblingsblumen waren. Ich rannte an dem Morgen als ich von den Morden von Rayn und Kate erfahren hatte, zum Haus von Hope's Eltern, doch was ich dort vor fand war die Hölle. Vor der Haustür lagen zwei schwarze Rosen, wie beim Mord von Rayn und Kate. Ich ging in das Haus, die Tür war nicht abgeschlossen. Alles stand unter Wasser. Ich rief nach den Eltern von Hope doch niemand antwortete. Auf einmal hörte ich einen höllischen Krach aus der Küche. Ich rannte hin. Dieses Bild werde ich nie wieder los werden. Hope's Eltern langen mit durchgeschnittenen Kehlen auf dem Boden. Beide starrten in meine Richtung und zwischen ihnen stand Hope. Sie sah ganz anders aus. Ihre Haut war leichenfarbend, gräulich und blass, ihre Haare schwarz und kurz und sie war voller Blut. Ich fing vor Angst an zu zittern. „Keine Angst, ich tue dir nichts“ Sie kam auf mich zu. Ich wich zurück, bis ich eine Wand an meinem Rücken spürte. Sie sah mich verwundert an. „WIESO TUST DU DAS?!“ kam es einfach aus meinem Mund. „WAS HABEN SIE DIR GETAN, DASS SIE SOWAS VERDIENEN?!“ „Sie haben mein Leben zur Hölle gemacht und dann auf meiner Beerdigung gelogen! Ich dachte du verstehst das!“ Schrie sie auf einmal zurück. „UND WAS IST MIT RAYN UND KATE?!“ Bei diesem Satz veränderte sich ihr ganzer Gesichtsausdruck, sie sah auf einmal so... traurig aus. „Sie haben es verdient, ich mein sie beide haben mich betrogen und auf MEINER Beerdigung gelogen. Doch am schlimmsten fand ich, dass Rayn dich mit seinen Lügen verletzt hat. Amy? Ich habe keinen Selbstmord begangen, Rayn und ich haben uns gestritten und er hat mich über das Geländer geschuppst! Ich hab mich an seiner Hand festgehalten, doch als du kamst hat ER MICH LOS GELASSEN!“ Ich starrte sie schockiert an. „W...w...was..?“ Auf einmal höre ich Polizeisirenen und sie rannte zur Hintertür und stürmt raus. Ich stand immer noch schockiert, zitternd vor Angst und mittlerweile weinend an der Wand mit Blick in die Küche. Als ich hörte, dass jemand die Haustür rein kam wurde ich ohnmächtig. Seit diesem Tag gibt es im ganzen Land solche Morde und seit dem bin ich hier in dieser Anstalt und habe diesen Albtraum. Ich habe Angst, höllische Angst irgendwann einen Fehler zu machen, einen für den sich Hope an mir rächen will. Und das solltest du auch... pass auf dich auf! schwarze_rose_mit_blut.jpg Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Mord